


Damn Traffic.

by finnigannyles



Series: TomTord "Bonding Road Trip" [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, Hand Jobs, I mean Edd's only mentioned, M/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Sinsworld, but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: Long story short, Tom's stubborn and can't hold it on the way back home from their "bonding road trip" Edd forced them to go on.





	Damn Traffic.

“Are you seriously still trying to hold it?” The Norwegian asked when he got back into the car. He asked this because when he sat back down in the driver’s seat, he could feel the car shaking due to the Brit squirming in his seat. Truth be told, he had been holding it for hours. Tord was generous enough to make a pit stop at a gas station in hopes that Tom would use the bathroom there. But that only ended up with Tom opening the bathroom door, covering his nose, gagging, and moving back to the car. At that point in time, Tord had just rolled his eyes and took care of his own business.  
“Yes, yes I am. Gas station bathrooms are fucking disgusting!” The male in blue exclaimed as he tried to stay still. Tord merely rolled his red eyes again.  
“Well, no shit, it’s not a god damn hotel bathroom. Bu you’ve just gotta do your business and get back out.”  
“It smelled like actual feces and dead bodies.”  
“And? At least I fucking went pee.”  
Tom scrunches his nose up at the other since he doesn’t really have eyes to actually roll. But nevertheless, Tom exhaled softly and Tord started the car up. The two of them had finished their road trip and now they were about what? 2 or 3-ish hours away from home? Most likely.  
“Hey, I saw that! Don’t get pissy with me if you piss yourself in your own car.” The Norwegian pointed out as he began to drive.  
“I know, I know.” Tom said before crossing his arms and slumping back into his seat. He knew this was going to be a long trip home. Plus, he didn’t really have the option of going to sleep because he knew he was going to piss himself in his sleep if he did. Tom can’t let his muscles relax.

As time went on, Tord kept driving. The two men had been on the road for at least an hour. And now it was physically impossible for Tom to stay still. The man in blue squirmed in his car seat greatly despite his seat belt restraining him a bit. Tord found this horribly arousing but somewhat annoying while he was trying to concentrate on the road.

A whine came out of the Brit.

“Tord do we have any bottles in here?”  
The man in red rolled his eyes.  
“No. You don’t like leaving bottles in your fancy schmancy car. Now call Edd for me and tell him that we’re on the way home; 2 more hours.”  
A louder whine came out of Tom and he grabbed his aching crotch.  
“Two hours??” He asked; his voice nearly cracking.  
“Tops! Two hours tops! Chill out, du kommer til å være i orden. Bare fortsett å holde den.” (Chill out, you’re going to be fine. Just keep holding it.) Tord encouraged; a slight purr in his voice. God, every time Tord spoke in Norwegian, it turned Tom on. But nonetheless another whine came out of him as well as a leak into his underwear.  
“Jeg vet ærlig talt ikke. Jeg føler at jeg kommer til å eksplodere..” (I honestly do not know. I feel like I’m going to explode..) Tom replied and crossed his legs. Tord sighed as they stopped at a stop light. Tom had forgotten the request he had gotten from Tord due to him thinking about 2 more miserable hours in the damn car. But when he felt the car stop, he raised his head and looked out the windshield. His stomach dropped.  
“Make that 3 more hours probably..” Tord mumbled and sat back in the driver’s seat, glaring at the traffic as far as the eye could see.  
“Tord I can’t hold it, I can’t hold it..!” Tom whined out loud as a longer spurt of pee hit his underwear; soaking through his pants a bit.  
“Come on give me a second! Uhm..” Tord blinked and looked around the car; trying to quickly find a solution to Tom’s problem. But alas, there was nothing.  
“Tom I-” The Norwegian stopped speaking when he turned his head away from the back seats and got a good look at his boyfriend. A moan coming from his lips, dark wet stain growing on his jeans, Tom’s eye sockets closed, his lower lip being bitten, a puddle growing under him.. God it was all so hot. But Tord stayed completely silent as Tom continued to wet himself; a tent growing in the Norwegian’s pants.  
Eventually though, Tom finished and he slowly opened his eye sockets. His black holes for eyes met up with Tord’s red eyes and face before his black holes went down to Tord’s hard member. Then a smirk grew onto Tord’s face.  
“I told you to go at the gas station.”  
“Shut up shut up shut up.”  
“Nei nei nei, jeg fortalte deg d- A-ah.. Faen..” (No no no, I told you s- A-ah.. Fuck..) Tord moaned out when Tom grabbed his member. Tom chuckled a bit under his breath as his wet pants began to cool down. Tord bit his lower lip as Tom gently squeezed his member and glanced up at the road ahead; traffic was starting to clear up a bit.  
“Gå på, fortsetter å kjøre..” (Go on, keep driving..) The Brit said quietly before putting his hand in Tord’s pants and beginning to jerk him off.  
A strangled moan came from the back of the male in red’s throat as he begrudgingly began to drive again.  
“Du er en tispe..” (You’re a bitch..) Is all Tord could breathe out before Tom chuckled again and began to work harder at his member. More moans came out of the shorter male as he tried to keep his attention on the road. But he felt hot and horny as hell.  
“Tom please let me drive.. I’m gunna c-come..” The Norwegian breathed out as Tom kept going.  
“Then come for me.” Is what Tom ordered for the other to do. And believe it or not, Tord came right then and there with a moan of Tom’s name. Luckily by that time, the car had stopped due to traffic again. But nonetheless, Tord breathed quietly after his climax. Semen dripped down Tom’s hand but he nonetheless smirked.  
“How do you feel now, baby?” The Brit asked.  
Tord huffed, rolled his eyes, and leaned on the steering wheel a bit.  
“Shut up and call Edd while we’re stopped here.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a filthy sinner. More Omo on my tumblr blog "pissfics".


End file.
